Tu forma de amarlo
by BonnieGray
Summary: En su consciencia nebulosa, ahogado entre recuerdos y culpas, escucha el coche de Kanda. Con una sonrisa etílica, se prepara para recibirlo. Pero Kanda se ha cansado de este juego.


**Tu forma de amarlo**

**A**puras una copa de vino, mientras observas el paisaje difuso tras cristal empañado, soltando esporádicamente vaharadas. La impoluta camisa resguarda tu cuerpo desnudo, grácil, flexible y vigoroso. Miras las gotas de lluvia suicidarse después de ser lloradas y reparas en tu anhelo de compartir su dolor, para liberarte del hueco que subroga tu socavado corazón. Pero no puedes. Intentas ahogar inútilmente suspiros entrecortados y pretendes que la falta de aire no te asfixie. Percibes el rumor apagado de la ciudad: las sirenas de las ambulancias, el rugido del motor de los camiones y del tráfico. La lluvia está acribillando el pavimento encharcado. El ocaso parece que ha consumado todos los colores que alguna vez tiñeron el crespúsculo, pues es tan gris y lleno de nubarrones que dudas que alguna vez haya existido un color ámbar en el horizonte.

Inquieres esa copa que sostienes entre tus dedos. Rozas con la yema de tu índice el grabado hundido en el vidrio trasparente. El grabado en cuestión tiene las iniciales de un hombre que vagamente recuerdas. Al igual que la copa, el vino, las ropas que atavías, el suntuoso departamento, entre otros menesteres para vivir cómodamente, no han sido adquiridos por ti. Han sido regalos de otros hombres.

Entonces, escuchas el rumor de un motor que detiene su marcha. Lo conoces como la palma de tu mano. Dejas caer la pomposa copa que, aparentemente, sopesabas. Miras en rededor tuyo. Las sábanas de la cama yacen en el suelo, arrugadas y las almohadas comparten el mismo lecho. Estás desnudo y con múltiples puntos rojos mancillado tu cuerpo. Estás hecho un desastre.

Mírate, Allen Walker. Mira lo que la vida ha hecho contigo.

En el vidrio mortecino dibujas un corazón, con un movimiento vacío, una mirada perdida, un sentimiento indefinido. Escuchas sus pasos imperiosos y cierras los ojos, suspirando antes de que él cruce tu puerta. Cuando los vuelves a abrir, con evidente pesadez, está frente tuyo.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? —Te pregunta, mirándote severamente.

No contestas, simplemente esbozas una sonrisita traviesa y casi tierna. Él no te devuelve la sonrisa, se limita a reprocharte con la mirada. Te levantas de forma etérea, pareciendo flotar cuando la camisa ondea. Evitas los cristales que están incrustados en la carísima alfombra que tampoco has comprado tú. Enredas a Kanda en tus brazos, y depositas un beso.

— No ha pasado nada, tontito.

— Apestas a alcohol –se deshace de tu agarre fuertemente. Luego, te observa completamente — . ¿Por qué te has vuelto a revolcar con alguien más? ¿Por qué has vuelto a ir de puta con otro hombre, teniéndome a mí?

— No lo sé —contestas, casi arrastrando las palabras, con un dejo de diversión.

No llevas la cuenta exacta de cuántas veces has engañado al apuesto caballero que se masajea las sienes. Sabes que han sido muchas, y un claro ejemplo era lo que había sucedido unas cuantas horas atrás. Y ahora, estás ebrio, con la vista nublada por el delirio alcohólico, perdiendo al único hombre que realmente te ha amado.

Estás tan roto que acaudalas dolor en vez de fortuna. No entiendes por qué no puedes entregarle tu amor al caballero pelinegro. ¿Por qué reincides en tu masoquista vicio de hundirte más y más? ¿Por qué insistes en buscar un fondo que quizás nunca toques? ¿Por qué ahora los _te quiero_ que le susurras a Kanda se han convertido en una patética cacofonía, en una preciosa mentira, en palabras revestidas de engaños? No lo entiendes. Tu mente divaga lo suficiente como para que tus pensamientos que te hacen trasnochar afloren. Divaga lo suficiente como para gritarte que le digas a Kanda cuánto lo amas, cuánto lo deseas, cuánto lo extrañas en tus noches de vigilia, cuánto lo anhelas cuando otro hombre te hace el amor, cuánto añoras que te ame con frenesí. Pero no eres capaz de separar los labios, de gritarle que no se vaya de tu vida, que no deje que tú zozobres. Mas te quedas ahí, observando cómo te mira con pesadez y entorna los ojos de un modo que sólo puede ser desgarrador.

Observas cómo se desploma su hegemonía, cómo llega el ocaso de Kanda. Te das cuenta cómo te obsequió cada parte de él, cómo el amor lo subyugó, cómo te dejó dominarlo, cómo te dejó arruinarlo. Sigues escuchando la lluvia impactarse. Él jamás va a pedirte que no lo dejes, jamás va a ponerse de rodillas y suplicarte que entres en razón, nunca va a hablarte y a convencerte de que dejes de hacer esto, no va a besarte y decirte que te ama. No va a tomarte en brazos y susurrarte cuánto ansía una vida contigo. Ni siquiera va a mirarte cuando se vaya.

Sientes su lengua horadando tu piel, abriendo un resquicio de calor en tu helado ser. Lo abrazas, rogando por dentro que no se vaya, que no te deje solo, tirando entre tanto recuerdo doloroso. Parece taladrarte el alma cuando oculta su rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello, inhalando. Reparas en que está acariciando esas marcas rojizas que él no provocó. El escozor de tu garganta te abrasa y sientes que tu respiración, irónicamente, está sofocándote, en un infructuoso intento de hablar o gemir.

Dejas que sus manos susciten una intensa quemazón en tu piel. Te estremeces con el contacto de su hábil lengua. Le clavas las uñas, con la estúpida esperanza de dejarle una cicatriz que le obligue a recordarte. Él no parece molestarse, simplemente te despoja de esa camisa que vistes. Estás seguro de que él ya ha notado que no te pertenece, que es una remembranza de tus deshonrosos actos. Lo abrazas, buscando inhalar su aroma para que se grabe en tu memoria, para que noche tras noche, entre sueños, puedas imaginar que te cobija bajo su calor una y otra vez. Que te hace el amor una y otra vez. Que susurra tu nombre una y otra vez.

Ladeas la cabeza, gimiendo quedamente cuando él penetra en ti, buscando perderse en tus entrañas. Duele tanto que quieres gritar y hendir el cielo con tu clamor. Pero es un dolor que te gusta. Te muerde y prueba lo dulzón de tu sangre. Se hunde en ti, arrebatándote lágrimas de dolor entremezclado con el placer. Te gira sobre su erección, sin molestarse en salir de ti. Hala de tu hermoso cabello, arrancándote unos cuantos mechones y desposeyéndote de tu aliento. Te embiste, haciendo que te retuerzas más de dolor que de goce. Vuelve a morderte. Y justo cuando comienzas a disfrutarlo, sale de ti. Hace que te vuelvas, para que lo mires. Llegas a pensar que es borrón y cuenta nueva cuando Kanda inicia con su sadomasoquismo. Pero te cruza la cara con una intensa bofetada. Has tenido suerte, pues sabes bien que él es el tipo de hombre que proporciona puñetazos. Percibes el hilo de sangre que corre por la comisura de tu labio tumefacto.

— Se acabó, Allen.

Y se va.

Lloras porque te ha llamado por tu nombre, justo cuando te abandona con tu infelicidad y tu dolor. Pero, después de tantos años de amarlo vanamente, de utilizarlo como un amante más que podía procurarte grandes riquezas, de amarrarlo a tu lado sólo para no estar solo y sentir que alguien te quiere, supones que Kanda ha tocado fondo mucho antes que tú.

Desnudo y con el resquemor aplastándote sobre la fría cama que alguna vez acogió el calor de la única persona que has amado, lloras, sabiendo que lastimándolo era tu forma de amarlo.

Tu retorcida y resquebrajada forma de amarlo.

* * *

¡Heeeeeeeey! De nuevo, aquí Bonnie. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que me gusta experimentar con los personajes y en este caso usé a un Allen bastante derrotado por los golpes de la vida. Pero bueno, realmente disfruté escribiendo esto (por más raro que suene) y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Quizás próximamente me anime y escriba sexo duro, cof, cof, lemon un tanto más hard de lo normal, en fin, sólo me resta decir que realmente espero que no les desagrade y que espero uno que otro review con críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, comentarios, ganas de platicar, con lo que sea. Ahora que ya me enteré como se responden aquí, con muchísimo gusto los leeré y responderé. Por último me queda agradecerles por haber leído y esperar aquí sentada a que las ideas me ataquen.

** -Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la hermosísima (y cruel) Katsura Hoshino. **

Con amor, Bonnie.


End file.
